Beacon Games
by Finmide
Summary: Beacon Games is an entire month where the teams compete against eachother. However it always ends with Leader Week, and entire week where all the team leaders get to compete to see which leader is best. Ruby is excited but how will she fare when faceing not only first year leaders, but also second, third, and fourth year team leaders? (Rated T for monster fights)
1. Ch1: Opening Ceremony

Beacon Games

Chapter 1: Opening Ceremony

The Silver eyed crimson haired girl ran in place full of energy, in fact it was so much energy that it seemed like that her arms and legs turned invisible. This past month had been the Beacon Games. Which is a competition between teams in order to see who really the best, in a sense was. In all team RWBY had brought in 6 gold, 2 silver, and 3 bronze medals. Just the long streak of victories had Ruby pumped up. Especially now, it was the last week. This was known as Leader Week, a week dedicated to competition between leaders. There is going to be an opening ceremony to Leader week, where every team leader will get introduced as they enter the gymnasium. It was going to happen soon and Ruby was both pumped and slightly nervous.

"Calm down Ruby, don't waste all your energy before the event," Blake said.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm so excited, I can't contain myself!" Ruby now running in circles in the center of the room.

"The Freshman team leaders can now head to the preparation room," the intercom announced.`

With a squeal of excitement Ruby ran off down the hall ways. With a series of left and rights Ruby found herself at the preparation room. Which was a large room, there already was a large amount of people in the room. She was able to find Jaune, and she immediately ran over to greet him.

"Hey Jaune, aren't you excited? I am, I'm very excited, I can't wait to play some games!" Ruby said punching the air a bit.

"Uh, no I'm not ready," Jaune said with a look that said he was about to upheave his breakfast.

"So what do you think our chances are?" Ruby asked, now hopping in place.

"Zero percent," Jaune said.

At that moment, ran off toward the bathrooms. Ruby shrugged figuring that he must be sick or something. However soon there was the announcement that they should all line up. They were directed to line up from freshman in the front, and seniors in the back. Plus they were alphabetical by the first letter of their team. This of course was also the first letter of their names. Surprisingly Ruby was positioned right behind Jaune once he returned from heaving his insides out.

Ruby could hear the crowd from in the preparation room. That and she could also hear the announcer over the microphone. The announcer seemed excited as well, it must be her first time announcing for Leader Week.

"Hello everyone, I'm Rene Rhapsody from team TRRA, and I will be the host for this year's Leader Week!" the announcer said with a squeal in her voice.

"And I'm Lloyd Carter from team OPAL, and I'm the co-host for this year's Leader Week!" said a male announcer.

Alright now we're going to meet the leaders, starting with freshman class as usual," Rene said.

Immediately they the attendants told Cardin to start heading out, as he did they announce his name and his team, which was team CRDL. They slowly went through all the leaders in front of Ruby. One by one each one was called out to the auditorium. Soon Jaune was told to go and he walked out as stiff as a board. Ruby was full of excitement because that meant she was next.

"You may go miss," the attendant said.

Ruby used all her strength to walk instead of run, she looked out at the audience and saw the many faces looking out at her. It was nerve racking but exciting all at the same time. Ruby decided to wave at the crowd.

"Next is Ruby Rose from team RWBY!" Rene's voice said.

The cheers from the crowd were almost deafening, but it felt awesome to be admired by people. She just could barely contain herself. She had so much energy in her that she felt like she could do thirty seven backflips in a row. Well she would but it might not end up too well.

"Wow, she looks even cuter up close!" one of the audience members said.

Ruby looked around until she saw where the rest of her team was. With a huge smile she waved with both arms. Which kind of made her look kind of like a lunatic, however she didn't care. Eventually Ruby made it to her seat and she sat right next to Jaune, who was looking queasy again.

"Hey how are you holding up?" ruby asked him.

"Not good, I think I must have gotten food poisoning," Jaune said, "I knew I shouldn't have eaten shrimp from a gas station."

When ruby heard that she scooted her chair over a little bit, hoping to not get Jaune's puke all over her. However for the rest of the ceremony Ruby just sat and watched as more people came announced by the two host. There were a few of the leaders she took note of.

For example there was Kota Hugh from team KAMI, a tall girl with Green dyed hair, and matching eyes. She was a sophomore this year, and obviously having done this before she was able to keep her cool. Giving a smile she waved at the crowd, but showed a little bit more control then Ruby had.

The next on Ruby notice was Phill Maryll from team PRGN. The announcer pronounced it as Paragon. He was a muscular man with a brown hair which was in a crazy hair style, where one half of his head was spiky while the other half was completely shaved. Which Ruby hoped that it was just a bad hair day for him, although he seemed to like it. Phill walked toward the seats, flexing his muscles as he did so. In fact he did it so much that it would be impossible to ignore him.

Then there was also Sten Rubicon. A shifty looking twig structure boy who lead team SPNL, which was pronounce as Shrapnel, and just like the name of his team, Sten looked lethal. He had long lanky arms and large hands which looked like they could grab you by the throat from any distance. His teeth looked like they were sharpened, which it is totally unknown why he would do that. He is a junior along with Phill. In fact when Sten got to his seat they gave a greeting to eachother. They must be old pals.

Then the next one Ruby paid attention to was Seth Warner, a senior from team SYTH. He was a nice looking young man with blue dyed hair and glasses. He had firm muscles which literally could be seen through his uniform. He waved and gave the occasional nod of the head. He even shook hands with a few of the audience members who were close enough. Seth seemed to have a natural charm to him, which most of the girls in the audience were swoon when he waved at them. Even though his popularity, he didn't seem to exalt himself, or make himself look better then he was. He seemed to have a sense of humility about him.

"Next is the person who has won three years in a row, and is my own team captain! Traverse Orin from team TRRA!" Rene said.

Now Traverse was a noticeably different person all together. He had silver hair and electric blue eyes. He walked like the crowd wasn't there, completely ignoring them, eyes dead set on his seat. But the most noticeable feature was his arms. They were completely different, as in they weren't normal arms. Instead of regular arms, he had mechanical replacements. To make up for this fact, his uniform had no sleeves. Then as he got closer Ruby noticed something else about him. His eyes were also mechanical replacement. The blue color a result from the faint glow of lights inside.

Ruby had seen team leaders of many different nationalities and even some Faunus leaders. But a person who was half machine, this was entirely new. Ruby never recalled seeing him on campus before. Maybe it's because their classes might not be close to each other, and the fact that he obviously would be in the senior dorm area. The demeanor of this person said that he probably didn't like interaction too much. Thus when he passed by Ruby she felt a chill run down her spine.

More names were called, but however Ruby was focused on this Traverse person. Just something about him just grabbed her attention. Was it his arms? Most likely, for she had never saw that before. She also noticed that while most of the seniors chatted amongst themselves, Traverse didn't he just focus on the crowd, staring of into space. He had a cold personality, one which Ruby hoped she would never develop.

Ruby faced forward again just as they were told to rise for the singing of the schools anthem. This was the ending of the opening ceremony and afterward there would be a meal and then people can spend the rest of their day how they like. Well mostly everyone at least, it would be best for team leaders to prepare themselves for the first event which will happen tomorrow morning.

The entire assembly stood and music started playing, now Leader Week of the Beacon Games had officially begun.


	2. Ch2: The Banquet

Chapter 2: The Banquet

After the opening ceremony, Ruby went straight to where they were holding the banquet. There was so much food, but yet because of a limited amount of food each team leader was only able to invite one person from their team to come with them. When Ruby offered her team mates, both Weiss and Blake stepped down and decided to let Yang and Ruby have some time together. After all they were sisters, even though they look different and have different last names. Actually Ruby got asked about that a lot. Usually she would just give an escape goat answer and move to a different subject mainly because she really wasn't sure how to explain it.

The hall had nice carpet on the floor. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and large curtains were in the windows. A long table sat on one side of the room, on it was A large rotisserie chicken, or turkey. There were many dishes like scalloped potatoes, potato salad, Zucchini Gratin, cole slaw, corn risotto, pudding, bacon, macaroni and cheese, corn bread, chili, ribs, burgers, sausage, corn on the cob, lobster, shrimp, steaks. There was so much food that it all seemed endless.

"Wow I thought they had a limited amount of food," Yang joked when she saw the table.

"Well let's get some food and find our table!" Ruby said.

Yang agreed and the two of them ran to the table, each grabbing a plate and a mountain of food, the went to they're assigned table. Luckily they were assigned to the same table as Jaune and Pyrrha, but there were other teams also at this table. Most of them Ruby didn't recognize. She gave them a wave as she sat down, and they waved back.

"So who are you?" a pink haired girl asked.

"I'm Ruby Rose, and this my sister Yang," Ruby introduced herself.

"Hello Ruby, I'm Karlene Naroni, Leader of team KTAR," the pink haired girl said introducing herself.

"Well that a cool name," Yang said.

"So are you excited for the games Ruby? I know it's your first time participating in Leader Week," Karlene asked.

"Yeah I am excited," Ruby said.

"Oh she couldn't hold still this morning!" Yang commented," you think she was hyper or something."

Ruby gave a feigned chuckle as Yang said that. Looking down at the plate of food she had gotten for herself Ruby immediate picked up her fork and started to dig in. Ruby listened on as Yang and Karlene carried on the conversation. Although they seemed to talk about simple stuff really. Much like what life was like and stuff like that. Mostly about the good times they had. That and the times Ruby made mistakes. Which Ruby was a little upset at Yang for doing so.

"Yeah, well sometimes she's annoying but, she is also very predictable. Like whenever we play Truth or Dare, she always picks dare three times, then truth, then dare four times, then truth twice," Yang explained.

"Fhey, eh duh nawh!" Ruby interrupted, but since her it was hard to understand because her mouth was full.

"How interesting, that's sets you up for a deadly situation don't it?" Karlene said.

"Yeah," Yang replied, "one time, just to teach her a lesson, I dared her to run around the neighborhood nak.." Yang said before Ruby clasped her hand over Yang's mouth.

"I thought you said you wouldn't talk about that again!" Ruby scolded in frustration.

Almost at that moment the attention was grabbed by Professor Ozpin tapping his glass. He was calling for the attention of all in attendance. Then he waited for everyone to be seated and to be quiet. Ruby had almost forgotten that she was standing from trying to shut up Yang. Ruby promptly took her seat and Ozpin started speaking.

"Hello team leaders, and accompanying members. As you well know, today was the official start of Leader Week!" Ozpin announced, he waited for the cheering of a few stray people to calm down before continuing, "Also as you well know, tomorrow we have our first event which is Emerald Forest Frenzy. This is an exercise just like what you did when you all arrived here either this year or within the past three years. This is to decide who you team mates will be for during the team events. This event will start at nine o'clock a.m., also tomorrow we with have the Hammer Toss from twelve to three. The Torch Run will be from five to seven. Meals will be served in between events. Good luck leaders, and may the best person win."

After Ozpin finished with his announcement the whole hall went back to their eating and chattering. Ruby thought of the events that would happen tomorrow, hammers would be easy to throw obviously, racing around with a torch sounded precarious but it also sounded simple. The thing she would have to focus on the most was the Emerald Forest Frenzy. She had to ensure she got paired up with someone she knew. Which that would be Jaune, and now Karlene, maybe Karlene would get one of her friends.

After the meal they were dismissed and Ruby headed straight for bed, she needed to get enough rest in order to be fully energized in the morning. Once she was in her room and ready to sleep she pulled herself onto her bunk. Staring at the ceiling Ruby thought about tomorrow and what it would hold. She couldn't wait for the games to start. However she just hoped that she was good enough.


End file.
